tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: The Vault of Annihilation! - Valkyrie Ghost-Wolf VS Adawulf Sea-Born VS Tyranil VS Joran Nerevar VS Sander Lafayette VS Urjorahn
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, let's get ready to ruuuuuuuuummmmmble! Greetings! To kick off the Solstice Slaughter, we're going to be locking six contestants, from the most fruitful canons of the Sandbox WIki, in the Vault of Annihilation! Two contestants will enter today, where they will begin their skirmish, however, they won't be alone for long as four other contests eagerly lurk in the shadows, itching to break free and unleash their fury! Over the next four days a new contestant will be revealed and will enter the fray, will our first two upstarts be able to last the week? Will all of them come out alive? Will our cheap Vault of Annihilation cage be able to withstand the intensity? Let us see, for we have... Contestant 1 Valkyrie Ghost-Wolf Born in 4E 180 as the third child of Bitvarg the Elder and Hildi and a Matriach of Clan Ghost-Wolf. Known as 'the sad wolf' during her upbringing, Valkyrie has wielded a sword since she was first able to hold one, following in the footsteps of her predacessors. She and her uncle Torsdolk both survived the events of "The Wolf Trap"-incident, staged by Sturkas Cave-Bear, in which her family was massacred by hired bandits. This has led her to hold an animosity for bandits in general. She also tends to share hatred for the Thalmor, regarding their claimed superiority to be worth nothing. A skilled warrior and a werewolf to boot, Valkyrie is a veteran warrior of unpararralled strength and skill. But will it be enough to entertain her opponent? Contestant 2 Adawulf Sea-Born God of Ashes, Troubles, and Disaster, The Daedric Prince of Curses, Lunacy, Order, Domination, Destruction and Outcasts, The Reincarnation of Lorkhan, The Living House of Troubles, and "The Man of Many Names". He was once married to Sybilla Sea-Born, has created many races, and has been at the center of many disastrous events. Upon his attempted suicide, he became Vulcain. Adawulf ran away from home, at a young age, where he was captured by bandits, who planned to ransom him. Well, what else were they going to do? Adopt him? I wouldn't, I bloody hate kids... They would have kept him prisoner, had Vendil Dagoth intervened, giving them more than they bargained for as he basically ended up slaying the lot of them. He was raised in secrecy for the next four years, whilst being tought powerful knowledge most Nords and most other people with any common sense would avoid like the plague. After four years, Adawulf left for the college under the simple name, Wulf. He mastered the schools of magics rather quickly and left the college after five months of study on the forbidden arts before being hired as Thane of Falkreath. He then took over the city as its ruler, founding the Magocracy of Falkreath. Conestant 3 Tyranil An Altmer Shadowmage and former Thalmor recruit, until they turned on him and executed his family for being Talos Worshippers. This, needless to say, did not strike much confidence in him, when it came to the Thalmor and eventually drove him to seek revenge on them. He turned to a dark entity known as 'the shadows', who enhanced his magical capabilities and assisted him in improving his powers. He later relocated to Red Mountain and joined forces with The Great Lord Vidron. Tyranil has the ability to throw a ball of shadows that blinds his opponent as well as the ability to fly, summon shadows to defend or fight for him, create copies of himself, conjure a scythe, teleport and can even corrupt weapons. Standing undefeated in his own realm, will his continued streek remain? Contestant 4 Joran Nerevar King of Morrowind, Indoril Grandmaster, and the grandson of the Nerevarine. Born to the Eldest Son of the Nerevarine, who had been born long before the Nerevarine left for Akavir, whew... he dodged a bullet there, anyway Joran looked like the most likely candidate for the throne, after his Father died. Anyway, a Hlaalu... (Azura's dimpled buttcheeks, try saying that when you're drunk!) snatched the throne first, in the true Dunmeri fashion, he lost the support of the great houses and became somewhat isolated in the courts of Morrowind. He has since assisted in the siege of the Shinning City of Mournhold, restoring Darius Septim to his rightful place on the throne! He also helped to defeat the High King of Hammerfell as well as assisting in the finaly battle as he helped Daric free the City from Augurius tyranny. Can this old dog be taught new tricks? Well, he may have to learn some, alarmingly fast as well but will it be enough to take on his opponents? Contestant 5 Sander Lafayette Making his second appearance in the Arena, Sander Lafayette is A highly skilled Vampiric Assassin, spy and thief, who mastered the art of firing pistols and rifles. On top of being a filthy blood sucking mutant, Sander is also a forgerer, burglar, pick pocket, counterfeit, a thief, larcenist, tax evasion, fraud, murderer, grave robber, lollygagger, eavesdropper, spy and a preschool teacher in his spare time. After setting out for revenge on Jack Jackson, who's name is still amazing, who transformed him into a vampire and ate his entire family. (How rude!) Not only does his vampirism enhance his combat abilities but it also gives him the ability to regenerate his limbs. Well, except for his head, no one comes back from that one... Will his lust for vengeance see him through this fight? Contestant 6 Urjorahn Another returning contestant to the Arena! A Khajiiti Nightblade, who was the product of a loving bond between a Slave and her Master (d'aww) in the city of Corinth in Southern Elsweyr. He grew up there for some time before both of his parents were assassinated by the MORAG TONG. A few years later, he was captured by a slaver, disguised as a travelling merchant, who took him to his great grandfather and former arena contestant Velar Veleth. The Mage sold Urjorahn into slavery, where he was forced to work for sixteen years, in a plantation, until he was freed by the Twin Lamps. Since then, Urjorahn has infultrated House Telvanni and practiced as a sourcerer under their wing, where he learned to master Destruction, Conjuration and Illusion magic. Urjorahn is gifted in the fields of stealth and magic, he prefers to linger in the shadows, taking his enemies out one by one, using a various assortment of spells and rogue-like techniques. Of course, if he is forced to go one on one with an opponent, he may call uppon his Daedric spells and powers, which he keeps up his sleeve, to give himself an edge. But how many places are there to hide in the Arena? Well... None really, we made sure that, that was the case but still, lets see how he fares against an opponent, when forced to go one on one! Six will go in and only one will come out! Be sure to check back daily to see as the new contestants are revealed! In the meen time... Open the Vault of Annihilation! ... Polls are now closed! Here are the results! Valkrie Ghost-Wolf: 11 Adawulf Sea-Born: 5 Tyranil: 9 Joran Nerevar: 3 Sander Lafayette: 3 Urjorahn: 1 Do you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open between Sunday and Friday, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena: Vault of Annihilation